cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Link Joker
"Link Joker" (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion, and the avatar of Void, the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. The units in this clan (barring the Deletors) feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. Starting in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, Link Joker focuses on deleting the opponent's vanguard as well. In the anime, Link Joker is responsible for Reverse, a phenomenon that causes Vanguard players to lose their soul and become possessed by Void. Reversed players, players affected by Void in this way, can reverse other players by beating them in a cardfight. Reversed players use either Link Joker decks or decks based around a Яeverse unit, a unit corrupted by Link Joker. As the avatar of Void, Link Joker's original objective was to invade worlds and purge them of life. However, Blaster Blade Seeker has split the seed of the void and over time the clan has lost the will to invade and destroy, eventually becoming a regular clan. In Season 3, this clan is primarily used by Toshiki Kai and the reversed Takuto Tatsunagi. Suiko Tatsunagi also uses Link Joker while reversed. In Season 4, Aichi Sendou, Kourin Tatsunagi and Raul Cera use this clan in the anime. Kouji Ibuki uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, focusing on the Deletors sub-clan. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion (17 cards) *Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon (17 cards) *G Trial Deck 5: ??? (??? cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (18 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (28 cards) * Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (28 cards) *G Booster Set 3: ??? (??? cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion *Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Movie Trial Deck *Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor (17 cards) Movie Booster Set *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (23 cards) Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Shared Races *Alien *Human Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blasters *Deletors *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor (Alien) *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyberoid) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) (Alien) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) (Alien) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Natatorial Deletor, Nie (Alien) *Neon Messiah (Messiah) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Origin Fist, Big Bang (Cyberoid) *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) (Alien) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) (Alien) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) (Alien) *Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Archfox (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Bravefang (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Brushcloud (Stand) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gammadile (Stand) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Jeiratail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Robin Knight (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sparkdoll (Critical) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Worldline Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) (Alien) *Vacant Space Star-vader, Quantum (Cyberoid) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) (Cyberoid) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asteroid Belt Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Breaking Deletor, Gatario (Alien) *Chewing Deletor, Boroh (Alien) *Deception Star-vader, Nickel (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Idolizing Deletor, Guim (Alien) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Laser Star-vader, Samarium (Cyberoid) *Resenting Deletor, Vuera (Alien) *Looting Deletor, Gunec (Alien) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Minuscule Star-vader, Mayoron (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Poisonous Deletor, Edda (Alien) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Refusing Deletor, Evil (Alien) *Star-vader, Atom Router (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Bolt Line (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Crumble Mare (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gran Baboon (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Bloating Deletor, Gio (Alien) *Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium (Cyberoid) *Clipping Deletor, Evo (Alien) *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon (Cyberoid) *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Emission Line Star-vader, Antimony (Cyberoid) *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Greedy Deletor, Jail (Alien) *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele (Alien) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Peeling Deletor, Progue (Alien) *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte (Alien) *Silence Star-vader, Dilaton (Cyberoid) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur (Cyberoid) *Shot Mark Star-vader, Rhenium (Cyberoid) *Rotting Deletor, Izret (Alien) *Star-vader, Astro Reaper (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stronghold (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Sword Viper (Cyber Golem) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz (Alien) *Diverging Deletor, Newark (Alien) *Edict Star-vader, Halcion (Cyberoid) *Heavy Blast Star-vader, Berkelium (Cyberoid) *Howling Deletor, Fruet (Alien) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium (Cyberoid) *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele (Alien) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Mashing Deletor, Gaon (Alien) *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (Alien) *Schrodinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Cyberoid) *Soundless Archer, Conductance (Cyberoid) *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou (Alien) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Blaster Joker (Human) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Graviton (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Metal Griffin (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Rail Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Venom Dancer (Cyber Golem) *Supergiant Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *This clan has the most number of unique races (5 races). *The unit's locked by Link Joker units is shown similarly to the orbital of atom proposed by Ernest Rutherford, which is usually seen in logo of atoms. **This is most probably the reason that the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table, such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **Some cards of Link Joker have runes in their Black Ring, which its meaning is currently unknown, similar to some Reverse units. * This is the only clan that can make you win a fight with the effect of Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios. Etymology *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as "ring", referring to the signature appearance of the lock mechanic (two black rings orbiting the locked card). *Many of the Link Joker units' names are taken from science, for example: **Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst, Fenrir all refer to astronomy terms (nebula, binary star, and gamma-ray burst respectively). **Some units are named after elements from the periodic table of elements. **Some units are named after well-known scientists, such as Schrodinger's Lion and Schwarzschild Dragon. **Some units are named after terms in mathematics, such as Imaginary Orthos and Negligible Hydra. Category:Link Joker